Ariadne di Castafiore/Bio
Appearance A woman of average height with shoulder-length dark brown hair and stunning features, Ariadne typically wearing a short white and brown dress, with matching gloves and ankle-high boots. She also wears a belt holding several pounces, medical equipment and her swords, for more carrying space she also has a satchel which she wears over a shoulder. Occasionally Ariadne will change outfits to a black and brown jacket, trousers and knee-high boots, usually worn in colder weather or when the skirt limits mobility. Ariadne also has a distinctive tattoo of a small salamander around her left ankle. Personality Despite being a skilled physician Ariadne is sometimes difficult to get along with, being overly blunt and unreservedly sarcastic when patients come to her seeking medical aid and sympathy. That said, over time she does eventually warm up to the people close to her, trying to relieve the heartache of having lost her family. While she is not one for kind words Ariadne is incredibly loyal and does not sway from her crew easily. She does however, still have a strong drive for revenge which causes her to treat marines rather brutally until they give into her demands. Dream Ariadne wants to see her family name restored to its former glory, believing that this can only be accomplished by finding the marines responsible for framing her family. Fighting Style Ariadne's combat style centres around accurate blows at close range with two weapons, aiming for vital points such as the throat, heart, lungs, spleen and critical blood vessels. While this would normally involve either using two swords or two daggers, Ariadne has been known to use one of each, typically using the sword for deflecting blows and using a dagger to close in for quick attacks when off guard. Most of Ariadne's techniques revolve around evading enemy blows before quickly retaliating before they can assume a defensive posture, a select few are also effective assassination strategies for silencing unaware foes before they can cry out. The basic nature of her dual-wielding was taught to her by her father and uncle which she expanded upon herself while on the run from marines, creating the stealth orientated techniques when raiding bases or trying to hide. Rather counterintuitively, Ariadne prefers a single weapon for ranged combat, favouring the extra stability and accuracy granted by using two hands to look down the barrel of a single weapon. She still retains the habit of aiming for vital areas, taking her time and patiently waiting until the situation moves to her favour. Profession ;*Doctor :Characters with this trait are trained in medicine. They can treat most injuries and some can even use their medical expertise in battle. Doctors tend to prefer having someone with the Blood Bank trait around and the Friendly trait is desired for a good bedside manner, though it is not required. ;*Scientist :Characters with this trait have a focus on studying and applying science. A character with this trait may focus on one or many different kinds of sciences. Scientists know how to work with chemicals and understand concepts such as utilizing electricity and applying physics. This profession best compliments a character who also holds the Inventor or Doctor profession traits. Bookworm and Tech Savvy may also benefit them. History Born to Maria and Leonardo di Castafiore, Ariadne was the second of three children, the elder brother Pietro and the younger sister Sophia. The Castafiores were a noble family living on Rainbow Island, Leonardo having amassed a small fortune in shipping. Despite their social status the family ensured the care of the town they lived in, ensuring employment for many of the locals and paying for municipal construction projects and throwing parties for the entire town. Out of the three siblings Ariadne showed the most interest in books and literature, quickly learning numerous medical skills from her mother and sword fighting from her father and uncle. However, it was not meant to last, one afternoon the marines arrested most of the family on grounds of conspiracy to commit treason, Ariadne had been out riding and luckily avoided the same fate. Shortly afterwards the rest of the family was sentenced and executed, to Ariadne's horror. Unable to save them she went into hiding, opening a small medical practice in another town on the island. While she hid from the marines, Ariadne became convinced her family had been framed and desperately wanted both the truth and to clear her family name. After several years of fruitless investigation and silent protest she left, searching for answers and revenge. Gallery Ariadne di Castafiore Alternate Outfit.jpg|Ariadne's alternate outfit